when you're gone
by RiverAntDecSwanfireSwarklesNPH
Summary: When Ant is kidnapped and presumed dead how will Dec Cope without Him. And will Ant ever be found
1. Chapter 1

**Got the idea from here watch?v=kxLbNA6GHVw very angst nothing true thankfully**

It had been 3 years now, yet Dec remained the same as ever. Never believing that it had really happened although the only that was the different was the fact he didn't present much anymore the only show he continued with was _Britain's_ _got talent_ which he now co-hosted With Stephan Mullhern, he did do other things but very rarely.

Even Now he would call Stephan "Ant" by mistake unknowingly. Ever since it had happened he still kept in contact with Ant's family and Lisa and was now married to Ali.

The only thing was to him he was still there with him all the time. No one believed him but no one ever told him, not since the last time.

Well they hadn't till recently. He had started talking to himself or "i'm talking to Ant" as Dec would always say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not sure on how to portray Ali but she is in this fic. Quite a lot of angst nothing is true**

**3 years ago (2014)**

Ant had been meeting Dec in the pub later that day and he had just left the house after finishing some stuff at home.

He had been wearing dark clothes hoping no paparazzi would see him as he was walking towards the pub but felt as if someone was following him. Being a celebrity he often was followed but it didn't seem normal.

He looked round to see no one there as he got to the side of the pub he saw someone getting closer to him who was wearing a hoddie

"oi " the man said pushing Ant to the wall and punching him and getting a gun out.

"Phone you little friend or I'll blow your brains out" the man said angry ant knew who the man meant he wanted him to phone Dec. ant got his phone out and dialled Dec's number he answered on the first ring.

"hey Ant" he heard Dec say the man nodded at him to speak glaring at him permentally

"hey Dec I'm not going to make it to the pub today Lisa needs me for something else" he paused slightly but not long enough for Dec to reply "I'll see you soon... goodbye" Ant tried to say not too shakily then hung up  
"Now back to business" the man said lowering the gun to Ants relief well he was relived was relived till he was dragged away from the Side of the pub dropping his phone then punched and knocked unconscious.

The last thing Ant heard before blackness was a gunshot.

**Present day (2016)  
Dec's P.O.V (still third person )**

Dec hated people saying to him to move on. Ant wasn't dead and he knew it. ant was with him even though no one else could see him "you won't leave me will you " Dec asked his best friend

"Never I've been with you through thick and thin" Ant said to him patting his back

"I can't cope everyone thinks you're dead" Dec said to him sitting down

"that's because they don't believe they Don't know me as well as you do" ant said joining him on the sofa

"but Lisa…" Before Dec had a chance to say anything else he saw Ali Come in the room

"Are you alright love" Ali asked coming over to the sofa to sit with Dec

"Move or you'll sit on Ant "Dec glared at her seeing that she was about to sit where Ant was

Ali sighed yet still moved to the other side she seemed to be the only one who didn't get angry at Dec for believing Ant was still Alive.

"Why do you still believe he is alive it has been 3 years" Ali asked holding his hands  
She was the only one who had been through everything they had got married a month before Ants "death" (A.N I know timing is not right)

"He is not dead he is right next to me " Dec answered simply

Ali sighed she knew there was no way to tell him this without him yelling at her. He had been like this since Ants "funeral" and there was nothing that would change her

"please apart from him being next to you give me a reason" Ali asked trying not to sound anoyed.

"2 reasons A we never found a body B he said he would see me soon" Dec said on the verge of tears. Ali hugged him and unknowingly to her Ant was holding Dec's hand as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a longer chapter again angst nothing true **

3 years ago ( same time as before)

Dec was in the pub waiting for Ant he had been held up helping Lisa with something Dec looked at the time in his phone wondering where he was when he saw his phone ringing and saw that it was Ant " hello Ant?" He said

"hey Dec I'm not going to make it to the pub today Lisa needs me for something" he heard Ant pause but didn't get a chance reply "I'll see you soon... goodbye" Ant tried to say not too shakily then hung up before Dec could say anything

"Ant? Are you still there?" He said then looked at his phone to see he had gone. Dec decided to head home or go visit Lisa and Ant when he heard a gunshot from outside the pub and went outside to see what had happened but didn't see anything so shrugged it if thinking it was a pigeon or fox being shot

He went to Ants house to see him and knocked on the door to which Lisa opened " can I speak to ant"

"He isn't here he left to meet you " Lisa asked puzzled which also puzzled Dec  
" he phoned me to say you wanted his help

"Why don't we go look for him" Lisa said to witch Dec Nodded

walking the Way ant had Lisa noticed the smashed phone and a small trail of blood " ant" Lisa whimpered  
At which point Dec had seen what she had seen and had the sudden realisation " the gunshot..."

**Present day**  
Lisa was coming over for dinner that night. She had moved house because of the memories it served even though Dec had not moved.

Previously when Lisa had been around Dec had not gone on about he knew that Ant was still alive in fear of making her upset. Although Lisa knew both Ali and Stephan had told her.

Dec hadn't seen Lisa as much since she had moved and every once in a while she would come round.

"How is Lisa" Ant asked Dec

"She is good, she misses you" Dec said

"She will find me like you found me. Don't worry they all will" Ant smiled hugging Dec

"What do you mean" Dec said heading down stairs to Ali

"They will know I'm not dead

**Later**

Lisa had arrived for Dinner and Dec was trying to act like he did around Lisa "How are you" he asked

"I'm alright" Lisa shrugged "what about you"

"I'm good I have Ant and Ali keeping me company" Dec said without realising he said Ant

"Dec How many times he isn't here you have to move on I have" Lisa said trying not to get upset.

Dec looked at her "he is not dead" he said leaving

Ali sighed then turned to Lisa "maybe you should leave I'll go talk to him"

Before Lisa left she said to Ali "Maybe you should take him to the Doctors or a therapist"

"Why should I it's not like there's nothing wrong with him he just won't admit that his best friend is dead" Ali asked her.

"Because it's hurting everyone else" Lisa explained

"I can't see him in a mental hospital" Ali said shaking her head before Lisa Left.

"I know I just care about him" Lisa said before leaving.

**With Dec (And Ant)**

"They think you're mad" Dec heard Ant say.

"I know but I will find a way to prove it" Dec said smiling at Ant.

"I know you will" Ant Said hopeful.

"You're coming with me to BGT tomorrow right" Dec asked.

"Unbelievable" Ant said like Stephan would "you think I'd miss it.

Dec was happy about that as Stephan seemed to be the only person who seemed to be alright with Dec believing that Ant was still alive and never denied it.

**3 years later about 4 hours later **

When Ant woke up his eyes Took a while adjust to the light. He realised that he wasn't dead but he heard the gunshot he looked down to see his Foot had been bandaged up

"How considerate Kidnap me but make sure I don't bleed to death" He thought to himself

"Oh good you're awake" the man who had kidnapped "I'll go tell him" the man added

"Hang on you don't want me" Ant asked the man

"Well I don't like you, but no I'm just doing the dirty work" the man said leaving the room.

Ant tried to pull away but realised that as hand been handcuffed to a metal railing

"Don't bother trying to escape there's no point" Ant heard A different voice say. A very Familiar voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start I would like to say I do in fact Love Stephan (not as much as Ant and Dec) so I am not making him like this because I hate him. I am sorry this chapter is very sad Nothing true fortunately very angsy ******

**3 years ago starting where I left of  
**  
"Don't bother trying to escape there's no point" Ant heard A different voice say. A very Familiar voice.

"Stephan!?" Ant asked in shock.

"Yes Ant it's me" Stephan said closing the door and turning A light on "that's better"

"I thought you were our friend" Ant asked.

"I was but things changed I changed" Stephen Said

"Why though" Ant asked confused and shocked

"Let's see better job, friends and shows. Nobody knows who I am or they think I'm you" Stephen said annoyed

"Basically your jealous" Ant said which was his mistake as he got hit

"Don't you dare answers back to me" Stephen growled then Left locking the door

**Present day**

Dec had just arrived at London for the first day of auditions and before any of the adutionees arrived he planned on having a chat to Stephen

When he saw Stephen he noticed that he had a broken arm "god Stephen what happened" he asked

"Oh nothing really I was doing some clearing and my bookcase fell and landed on my arm it will be fine in a few days' time" Stephen lied "how about you?"

"I'm fine" Dec shrugged. "Me and Ant overheard that everyone thinks I've gone mental they want to send me to a mental Hospital"

"Why would they do that" Stephan asked worried.

"Because I can't prove that he is still alive" Dec sighed

"don't worry you will find prove" Stephan said patting is back with his good arm "unfortunately" he mumbled not loud enough for him to hear

"Come on " Dec said to both Ant and Stephen

** 2 months later With Ant.**

It had been about 2 months so Stephen had said since he had him kidnapped he had not eaten much. The equivalent of what they gave the Contestants on _I'm a celeb_ **(AN he basically has rice and beans)**

"Change into these" Stephan said giving him some fresh black clothes and uncuffing him

"Why" he said taking them.

"Oh haven't you heard." Stephen smirked "we have a funeral to attend" he added smirking again then left locking the door again

**2 hours later**

Ant had been told that if he tried to speak or leave anyone that he wouldn't just be His Funeral it would be Dec's too

When it began Ant sat at the back of the church. Ant had entered after everyone and sat somewhere where he wouldn't be seen with Stephen looking back at him every so often.

When it got to the speeches Ant was trying not to listen any of them he hated the fact everyone tought he was dead especially Dec. He wanted to Go up there and Say that he was alive but he knew if he did Dec would be dead And no way was e going to let that happen

Nearing the end of the speeches he wondered why Dec had not said anything. During Stephen's speech he rolled his eyes a lot all the lies he was saying.

Ant was starting to think Dec didn't care he had seen him but he had not yet made a speech they were coming to the end of the speeches when he saw dec stand up

**(A.N. You may want tissues I did writing it)**

"I wanted to go last because I wanted to see what everyone else had to say first because I honestly had no idea what I was going to say but now I do. These past two months have been the worst of my life. If I ever need a shoulder to cry on he would have been there but not this time. This time he was the reason I was crying. I never though I would be here I hoped if anything happed it would happen together . But being here today has shown me you don't get what you want. To everyone here today who has lost a son, a brother, a friend and lisa whose lost her love. But for me I lost a friend no not a friend my best friend someone I knew would be there for me when I needed I loved. Still love"  
Dec paused whipping the tears from his eyes  
"I chose today as his funereal because if he was here we would have know each other for 25 years to this day. And I look at everyone in this room and see how he touched everyone here and everyone in the UK who have been inspired by us. I wanted to play one of out songs but i know how much he would if hatted it."  
Dec tried to joke but failed Lastly I hope ... I hope that where ever you are Ant you can hear me and your happy. And you will always be there in my heart" Dec finished crying and sitting back down where ant saw Ali hugging him

When the service Stephen had finished Ant had been told to wait by a tree and agian not too be seen

**With Dec**

Dec was still emotional he had lost his best friend as people were leaving he looked round a saw a black car pull up.  
Dec paused trying to work out the face of the man inside no that was impossible the windows were blacked out but the man getting in the car was a different story  
" that's not right " he thought walking quickly to try and catch up with him  
"Whoa there slow down" Ali said stopping him in his tracks  
"It's ant he is alive I saw him" Dec insisted as the car drove away  
"There's no one there and if there was it wouldn't be Ant" Ali sighed her face red from tears.  
" he was there and I swear I will find a way to prove it." Dec insisted this was the moment he belived.

**3 years later** and everything had changed Dec still believed Ant was alive and still looking for proof he wouldn't give up. Not yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Present day (Monday)**

Dec got home from BGT late that day to see Ali waiting for him

"Your home good we can talk" Ali said calmly

"What do you want Ali" dec asked

"I know you believe he is still alive but I have booked you an appointment to see someone on saturday" Ali explained

" I'm not mad Ali I will find a way to show you that he is alive" Dec said panicky he didn't want to be sent away

"Think about it how long have you been saying that for 3 years now and your no closer to where you were then." She asked

**A few days later (Friday) Before BGT**

Stephan had had been thinking of a way to destroy Ant and Dec's life now that Ant had escaped a few weeks ago. That's when he remembered BGT one of his people had auditioned and Stephan knew just what to do.

Stephen and Dec were now the last day of BGT in London and they had seen the good the bad and the strange.

While they were on a break Stephen asked "Are you alight you haven't seemed right since since Monday"

"No ive had a lot on my mind Ali as booked me a therapist for tomorrow she thinks I've gone mad" dec Explaned "I can't even trust my own wife I can trust you can't I"

"Oh god I'm sorry" Stephan Said "And of course you can trust me don't worry" Stephan said as he smiled a small smile

"Dec don't trust him he is smiling e is happy you've gone mental" Ant Said panicky

"Shut up why he would want that" Dec said shrugging it off

**The last Act (A.N This is a plausible act I hope and if need be I can explain How)**

The last act of the day was an illusionist unknown to Dec it was the Person who had taken Ant 3 years ago before going on Stephan said "you know what to do." The man had told them The Act had always told never lied and always showed what e wanted

He asked Dec to come out for the act to hold the screen for him "Now everyone Look at the Screen Think of someone who is dead can be anyone. Project it onto the Screen. When I Press this button the image of whoever you're thinking will appear on the Screen" He paused and pressed the Button.

Then most people clapped Dec had been told close the Screen then reopen it which he did

"this time Imagine a dead Celebrity Anyone This time I will get into all Your minds and Whichever celebrity most people have thought of and will be shown on the screen" The screen started Flashing Different dead celebrities at this point Simon had enough of it and buzzed.

The man looked back at the screen "now" he said as the screen stopped. No reaction. The other 3 judges buzzed Dec wondered why and looked at the screen. That's when Dec's world slowed as he looked at the screen it showed the one face he didn't want to see. Ant's. As soon as he had the chance he went back to the side of the stage

"I am mad aren't I?" Dec asked. No reply "he really is dead isn't he?"

"I'm sorry. But you're not mad Just Grieving he was you're best friend you _do_ everything together. You didn't want to believe" Stephan Said "you want to be with him"

At that Dec left as he left the man came off stage he went over to Stephan and asked "is that what you wanted sir"

"Perfect" Stephan smirked

**Around 20 Minutes later**

Dec had gone to the pub He needed something to clear his mind and a drink was the easiest especially with what he was thinking about doing next

Dec headed home and Saw that Ali was not yet which made what he was going to do next a lot easier "What are you doing" 'Ant' said knowingly

"Why are you still in my mind I know your dead your just my mind playing tricks on me" Dec said not looking at 'Ant'

"Maybe I am but that means deep inside your mind you still believe in me" he pointed out

"Just leave me alone" Dec said to which 'Ant' vanished to which Dec went upstairs to get paper and a pen

_Dear Ali, Lisa and anyone else reading this_

_I understand now. You were right the whole time. He really is dead._

_I can't do anything to bring him back no matter how hard I try. _

_I'm sorry for doing this but I need to be with him _

_You have seen how I was these past 3 years I need him without him _

_I'm nothing without him. If you are reading this then it's the proof_

_I know that this is not what he would have wanted but this is the only way _

_I hope that you knowing that I'm with my best friend again is the comfort you get from this_

_My last words are going to be same as his were to me to give you hope_

_I'll see you soon ….Goodbye._

Dec folded the paper and wrote _From Declan_ on it and went back down to where he placed it were Ali would see it

Dec sat back down his need to think everything through once more

**Meanwhile (from when Dec left BGT /during the 20 minutes)**

Ali was walking down a street when Lisa phoned her to explain what had happed and to say how Dec just left. Lisa was worried about what he might do especially after what Stephan had told had happened.

After Lisa explained everything Ali hung up and was about to head back to the house when she heard someone singing watch?v=fd2MfWEEuCw being married to Dec she had heard most of their songs. She wondered why someone would be singing it

She looked round to see who was singing the song and saw a homeless Man. She got some change out her pocket and placed it down in front of the man.

At that point the man grabbed Ali's arm "Ali?" He said in a grouchy voice. She looked at the man's face working him out after A few seconds she realised who it was.

She blinked to make sure she wasn't going mad. Then she realised Dec had been right the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

**starts of from the point I left off**

She blinked to make sure she wasn't going mad. Then she realised Dec had been right the whole time.

"Ant?" she asked making sure that's her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

"Yeah" Ant said his voice was horse and Ali could see that he looked paler and thinner than ever before and his hair was a lot longer

"He was right the whole time" Ali Said at Ant who looked confused then she remembered what Lisa had told her about Dec and the Act

"can you walk. I need to make sure someone isn't going to do something stupid" Ali asked trying not to sound patronising noticing his foot "just about but if you need to get somewhere In a hurry come back for me" Ant said looking at Ali

"I'm not leaving without you " Ali said caring. "We can't lose you again" Ant smiled slightly at that.

**Back with Dec**

Dec had decided what he was going to do and was about to leave When Ali came through the door

"Whatever you are planning to do Dec stop right now. You'll regret it later" Ali said seeing him in a trance like state

When Dec noticed her he came out of it "you were right Ali. You and Lisa were right I need to be with him."

"No. We were wrong. Not you" Ali said " you still believe don't you "

" I always believe in him" Dec said.

"Then wait one moment I have your proof" Ali said as Dec eyes widened

Ali had told Ant to wait outside because she wasn't sure what state Dec would be in

"Come in " she said to Ant who limped into the room

"Ant/Dec?!" They both said at the same time with the same shocked tone

"This isn't my mind playing tricks on me again is it" he asked more to himself them to Ant

Ant looked confused by what he meant but nodded "it's really me" he said smiling slightly

" I was right the whole time" Dec said sitting down "why do you sound so shocked to see me though"

"He told me you were dead that you had committed suicide" Ant said limping to sit next to him Dec glanced down at the note he had just written then back at Ant noticing how he looked

"And you believed him" Dec asked

"i'm not sure what I belived" Ant answered honestly

Dec turned to Ali "How did you find him"

Ali smiled and looked at Ant smirking slightly "how many homeless people Sing PJ and Duncan Songs."

"Only Ant" Dec smiled smiled at his best friend "which one"he asked thinking that none of them were really songs you would sing if you were homeless they were more love songs.

"Gonna B alright. It gave me hope that ether you, Ali or Lisa would find me" Ant explained after asking Ali for a drink and something to eat to which Ali got for him

"Where is Lisa" he asked seeing that she was there

"Probably still at Britain's got talent I kind of walked out" Dec said to witch Ant gave him a look

"I'll explane when Lisa get here" Dec said to him "ill phone her" he. Said getting from the PHONE FROM the Side

"No she is more likely to believe me she still thinks your mental and won't come she think you really have gone mad " Ali said trying not to sound mean

"Thanks but true"dec said sarcastically then gave the phone to Ali

**With Lisa**

Lisa was finishing up at BGT Stephan was with her as they were both (Stephan pretending) worried about Dec when Lisa's phone Rang

"Hello" she answered

" Hi Lisa it's Ali" she heard Ali say on the phone

"Have you found Dec is he alright" Lisa asked

"Yeah he is fine more then fine especially now" Ali said

"What do you mean" Lisa asked slightly confused

" he was right the whole time Ant is alive he is with us right now" Ali replied which made Lisa smile

"I can't come right now I'm with Stephan but I'll will be able to leave soon" Lisa said

"Why don't you tell Stephan to come over I'm sure he would love to see…" Ali said but was interrupted by the voice she hadn't expected even after what she had just been told. Ant "don't react to my voice your still talking to Ali"

**With Ant and the others**

Ant hadn't been listening to what Ali was saying till he heard her say " …tell Stephan…"

While Ali was talking Ant grabbed the phone as fast as he could with how week he was " don't react to my voice your still talking to Ali whatever you do don't tell Stephan a thing" Ant said

" why not?he heard Lisa say

"He isn't who you think he is you can't trust him he is the reason …." Ant paused not knowing how to say it "you haven't seen me in years." Ant said.

Dec's POV

Dec had been listening to the carefully to what Ali was saying and wondered why Ant snatched the phone of her and he had slowly been working out why till he heard it from Ants lips Stephan was the reason before anyone could say anything he had shot out the house ready to kill Stephan.

**review **


	7. Chapter 7

Dec had left the house and had gone straight back to Britain's got talent he wanted to smash Stephan's face in or something like that when he bumped into Amanda "Dec slow down" she said seeing him.

" where is he" Dec asked annoyed,

"Who and tell me what's wrong?" She asked confused

"Stephan and I can't tell you at the moment but when I can I will" Dec said.

" he should be in his dressing room" Amanda said worried for Dec.

When Dec arrived at the dressing room he saw Stephan "hello Dec how are you feeling now" Stephan said smiling/

" I'll be better when I smash your face in" Dec said pinning Stephan to the wall and holding him by his right (good) arm.

Just as he was about to punch him Lisa entered and stopped Dec from punching him" Dec don't do it."

" you want to let him get away with what he has done to Ant" Dec asked.

"No but violence is not the answer if he was here what would he say" Lisa asked she hated Stephan for what he had done but couldn't see Dec try and kill him

" he wouldn't want me to do it e would tell me he wasn't worth any regret I had later " Dec said about to let his firm grip on Stephan off when he saw the bookcase next to him and decided to push the bookcase onto him before leaving.

**Meanwhile with Ali and Ant (while above is going on)**

Ant had told Lisa that Dec was coming and as much as he hated Stephan he did not want Dec to do something he would later regret

"Ant" Ali said trying to get is attention.

"Yeah" He said thinking about how he was going to explain everything.

"Is there anything you want? Something to eat" she asked him.

"Could I have a shower I'm probably stinking you house out" he said half jokily half serious

"It's fine but sure and I'm sure Dec wouldn't mind if you borrowed some of his clothes if you wanted to change." Ali said

"Thank you Ali" Ant Said

"For what" asked Ali?

"Finding Me" Was all Ant said before leaving the room.

**An hour after Dec left**

When Dec and Lisa arrived back Dec could see that he looked cleaner and Lisa noticed how much paler and thinner he was then before but

"Lisa "Ant said smiling slightly when he noticed her.

"Ant" she still said shocked even though she had heard his voice and went over and sat next to him

"Did you do anything to him Dec" Ant asked to Dec mainly but also to Lisa

"Lisa Found me before I did anything to stupid I may of broke his arm though" Dec Said to witch Ant smirked a little "How is that funny "Dec asked confused

"So He now as two broken arms then" Ant asked.

"Yea …how do…. You broke his other" Dec said working it out/

"Anyway back on track I need to explain what Steph…Happened to me," Ant Said running is hand through his still long hair.

"You don't Have to" Lisa Said what the others were thinking and took his hand

"I want to but first I want to know what has been happening here and why everyone keeps saying that Dec was right" Ant asked

Everyone seemed to turn to Dec to tell them.

"I guess I'm explaining then" Dec said before starting.


	8. Chapter 8

"I guess I'm explaining then" Dec said before starting.

"After you phoned me I left the pub I didn't think there was much point in being there on my own So I headed to yours to see you when I heard A gunshot know now that I should have gone after the sound I'm sorry" he said looking at Ant

"It wasn't your fault you couldn't of done anything."

" I know but I could have tried, anyway when I reached your house Lisa told me that you had left so we both went back and Lisa found your phone and blood" Dec said.

"I wasn't badly hurt then that is why I limp now " Ant explained.

"That's when it started to piece together your phone call and the gunshot and everything and for the first two months I believed that you were dead. Before we announced it there were rumours going round that we had split up or fallen out. That's all I remember of those months I tried to forget they existed as I'll explain later "Dec said stopping to let Ali or Lisa continue.

Those two months he didn't remember much of because he had made himself forget them to believe he was still alive

"He told no one apart from me and your family what had happened and he was become depressed It almost drove us apart when he finally admitted what we thought had happened all 3 of us told the public" Ali explained as dec couldn't remember.

Ant looked over at Dec he didn't want to think of what Dec must f felt at the thought of losing his best friend. He knew what it felt for him knowing that he though Dec was dead

"Around that time I decided to move house I never sold it I just couldn't live with the memoirs while you were supposedly dead " Lisa explained

"After I announced it I also announced that I was for obvious reasons not carry on with takeaway and also decided to leave I'm a celeb I think Joe swash hosts it now but that doesn't matter" Dec said

"Good for him" Ant said

" about a week or so later we held your 'funeral'…." Dec started but saw that Ant wanted to speck to stopped

"You don't need to explain the funeral to me" Ant said remembering it very clearly

" why not" Ali asked

" I was there Stephan made me go to my own funeral I'll explain more of that later" ant sad

" it was you I saw then. I'll just say this bit then at the end when everyone was leaving I saw someone getting into a dark car before I could go there Ali stopped me. I believed that it was you" Dec said

"It was me" ant nodded

" ever since that day I didn't believe that you were dead and I didn't let anyone change my mind" Dec said

" it was too the extreme I wouldn't let anyone tell me that you were dead the only person I tried not to be. Like that around was Lisa as I knew it hurt her but I also knew that both Ali and Stephen told her." Dec said

"Because if that it drove us apart and we never saw each other much especially more recently " Lisa said and looked at Dec

"Before that Simon told me that he had asked Stephan to host Britain's got talent with me And I didn't mind and he accepted he seemed to be the only person who didn't seem to get annoyed if I mention that I thought you were alive now I understand why. he wanted me to go mad"

Dec said before pausing

" no he wanted to destroy our life's" ant said

"I had been the same about how I believed you to be alive till around November last year when I always believed you to be with me I would often talk to myself but say that I was talking to you. Now I believe it was as if you were my guide as before that I was almost giving up hope in finding you but the you that was in my mind always told me what I needed to know or what I wanted to know. "Dec stopped to look at ant

" that's why Ali and Lisa keep saying I was right when they saw you today. Everyone also thought I was going mental especially this week things seemed to change I was getting mean to the people saying that you were dead and Monday Lisa came to dinner. As she was leaving I heard her tell Ali to take me to a doctor or a therapist" Dec said looking to Lisa who hadn't realised that Dec knew this

"Why" Ant asked Lisa

"I didn't realise that he knew that it my idea and I'm sorry Dec but the reason I asked Ali to was because in my opinion he was hurting those around him" Lisa Admitted

"It doesn't matter now anyway This week has been the only week I have been different since I heard that but I tried not to think about it as I had BGT but Monday when I came back Ali told me that tomorrow she would be taking me to see someone. The only person who seemed to notice this was of course Stephan but he also seemed to be acting different also so much so I wasn't sure whether or not to trust him though I denied it so much so when I heard you say it as in the you I and been seeing I wouldn't believe it." Dec Said

"he was probably acting different because I escaped he was trying to think of new ways to harm us" Ant Said

"probably as I said before since your 'funeral' I always believed that you were alive an till the last act today he told us he was an illusionist and that his trick had never lied he had brought me onstage to hold this large screen the first part I was fine with at this point Simon had already buzzed but it was the second part and he had told everyone to think of one dead celebrity and he said the majority would be shown when he pressed the button to stop I heard the others 3 judges buzz and I looked to see why. It showed you .as soon as it was possible I went off stage after speaking to Stephan I left and went to the pub I needed somewhere to think I realised that I had been lying to myself about you being alive and came home the rest you know although if you two hadn't of come when you did I don't think I would be here" Dec said

"What do you mean" Ali and Lisa asked

"You weren't were you" Ant asked knowing what he thought Dec would do

"I was and I'm glad you came as I would have committed suicide as I thought that would be the only way in which I could be with him I had even write a note" Dec admitted still clutching the note which he had picked up before sitting down again

"Oh Declan you idiot" Ant said shaking his head

"Can I see it" Ali asked.

Dec nodded and passed it to her who then passed to Lisa then to Ant who said

"you were right I wouldn't have wanted that" Ant said going over to hug him

"I know. But you don't need to hug me if anyone Hug your wife or Ali seeing as she is the one who found you" Dec Said looking over to the girls

"I know and now I'm ready to explain" Ant said Breathing out before starting.

**I have decided i will be making a Sequel**


	9. Chapter 9

"…now I'm ready to explain" Ant said Breathing out before starting

"I left about five minutes before I phoned you the whole way I felt as if someone was following me but I took no notice of it an till I was at the. See of the pub and I heard a guy shout at me and before I know it he pushed me to the wall he told me to phone you well not those words but I knew he meant you after that is can't remember much as he knocked me unconscious but as I was blanking out I heard the gunshot I though he had killed me ant till I woke up I realised it was my foot he had shot" Ant said Looking down at his foot.

"I also saw that my foot had been banged up" Ant added.

"So they kidnap you yet don't want your foot to make you bleed to death. How considerate" Dec Said.

"That's exactly what I thought" Ant said to them which made them smirk slightly before he continuing.

"When I woke up the guy the guy told me that he wasn't the one who really wanted me he was just doing the dirty work" Said Ant trying to remember if he ever got his name

"I tried to escape when he left but I saw that my hand had been cuffed to pole "that's when I heard Stephan at first I thought I was hearing things till he put the light on properly I saw his face I couldn't believe it Because we had though he was our friend for years when I asked Why he told me that he thought we had a better Life then him" Ant said before being interrupted by Dec.

"Hang on he had you kidnapped because he was jealous" Dec asked surprised.

"That was what he told me at first though I said the same as you which was probably not my best idea as he slapped me, hard. He told me never to answer back to him again. I later found out that he had never liked us because before He got SMTV because apparently we saw him once before when he did magic more often we saw him once and insulted him" Ant explained

"I don't remember that" Dec said

"Neither do I but he does and I wasn't going to say anything" Ant said before continuing

"The two months before my funeral he always gave me any paper that mentioned something to do with us just to taunt me he never game me much to eat thinking about it now it was roughly the same amount of food as what we gave the celebrities in the jungle not including any trials" ant joked slightly.

"Ant that's not the best thing to joke about" Dec said to witch the girls agreed with him.

"I know" Ant admitted before continuing "the only time I had ever been out from…" he paused trying to work out what it was called

(A.N imaging something like this but without the two people in it . /jensen_girl22/18208804/90203/90203_ )

"The prision let's call it that was when it was my funeral Stephan told me when it began to sit at the back where I wouldn't be seen" Ant paused

"Why didn't you try and escape or say anything" Lisa asked

"Because if I had he told me it wouldn't just be my funeral" Ant said glancing over to Dec

"Who would he have killed" Dec asked having a feeling he already knew.

"You and I wouldn't risk your life for my freedom" Ant admitted

"Thank you I think" Dec said

"Anyway I was sitting at the back listening to what everyone was saying and I started to think that you didn't care because you waited till last but when I heard your speech I was glad you didn't because it really moved and made me think if it was you what I would say. Which song did you want to Play?"

"he told me he wanted to play this must be heaven (if you haven't heard it I'll give you the link) but I told him it wasn't appropriate for a funeral" Ali told him

"Oh god I'm glad you persuaded him not to" Ant said smirking to Dec

"Oh yeah there was something I wanted to give back to you " he said giving back the large Ring Dec had always used to wear " when everyone had left my grave I went over to it and saw that you had placed it there I took it to remind me of you " ant said

" keep it I didn't want to put flowers on the grave as that want you so I brought one exactly the same and had a message engraved on it look at it " Dec said showing him he was still wearing in and turning the other to show its back and showing him

_'To ant - A best friend anyone could ever ask for - Dec'_

"nothing really changed after that for a long Time he still acted mean and gave me any paper that involved you or now him he also no longer had me cuffed although I think you moved him as he started to give me one nicer meal a month everything was the same till around your birthday last year it was the first time he had heard me talk about You as if you were there "ant said

"Why did you talk to me" Dec said

"I was lonely I needed someone to talk to ant told them before continuing.

**Flashback (Ant is telling them everything below though I can't write 1st person)**.

Ant was lying in the small type of bed that he seemed to have he knew what the date was he had been given a paper the day before and knew that today would be his birthday. "happy birthday Dec I hope your happy without me." he whispered to himself.

"How touching he might actually hear you for a change" Stephan said placing the small amount of food in front of him

"What do you mean" Ant asked turning to take the food

"He committed suicide yesterday he couldn't cope any more without you" Stephan said smirking.

"He wouldn't do that" ant said half to Stephan half to himself.

"Wouldn't he changed Anthony he tried to move on but every time you came up in conversation he would ether break down crying or become violent" Stephan explained.

"What did he do?" Ant asked trying not to cry

"About a month ago he found out Ali was pregnant he only told me and Lisa which is why you don't know about it from any papers " Stephan said glancing at the pile of papers in the room

"that's good isn't it" he Said he knew Dec and Ali had wanted kids like he and Lisa had

"And Ali suggested naming it after you if it was a boy. He was having a bad day and turned violent he caused her to miscarry he regretted it and realised he needed to be with you so killed himself." Stephen explained.

"You're lying" Ant said trying to convince himself more than anyone else

"Am I? Well you will just have to escape to find out and I can't see that happening" Stephan said smirking before leaving.

"I'm sorry Dec" ant said to the sky which he couldn't see

"it's not your fault" he heard a version of Dec reply.

End of flashback

"Like you I started to see and hear you, you were my guide" Ant said

"I was never pregnant" Ali said

"Don't worry I have worked out now that most of what he had told me was a lie" Ant reassured her

"how did you escape "Lisa asked

" I was coming to that not much else happened between then and when I escaped though he had stopped giving me papers I guess that was because he was lying about the story I never thought I was going to escape though till I dropped the ring " Ant admitted

**Flashback again ( btw Ant's Dec is like a ghost to him as Ant believes him to be Dec not like what Ant was to Dec)**

Stephan had just left giving him food again.

Ant had been thinking while eating when he dropped the ring "where did it go" ant asked

"Under the bed hang on Ant move the bed there's a door or something" his Dec said

"Hang on I've been lying on a door for 3 bloody years" ant said annoyed before using all his effort to pull the bed away

He picked up the ring but stopped before opening the door "what are you waiting for "Dec asked confused

"I don't know where it leads it might be a trap" Ant admitted he wanted to go down there but if Stephan was waiting for him on the other side he would be dead

"I'll go have a look" Dec said vanishing under the door after a few minutes he reappeared smiling

"You can escape there's another door just before the front door although Stephan seems to be walking around up there" Dec explained

"I'll take my chances" he said taking the ring then going down the door

When he reached the other end he had not expected to truly escape he hadn't yet as when he reached the other end Stephan saw him in the corner of his eye he turned to face him when Ant saw him he gulped but want going to Let himself get caught again he need to make sure Dec really was dead

When he saw Stephan coming he limped quickly (if that is possible) out the unknowingly slamming the door in Stephan's arm by the sound of it he had broken Stephan arm

Back to present time

As Ant finished explaining is story he said "after that I became homeless hoping one of you would find me as I said before"

"You truly though I was dead didn't you" Dec asked turning to him

"It sounded quite plausible so yes I did" Ant admitted as Lisa Rubbed his back.

"I would never hurt Ali or commit…" Dec started but was interrupted by Ali

"Don't finish that when you just told us that you were going to kill yourself" Ali reminded him

"Yeah" Dec said trough gritted teeth

After a few minutes of an awkward silence that had seemed to have taken place Lisa asked "do you want to come back home when you're ready or if Ali and Dec are Happy with it stay here"

"I would feel safer here if that's aright with you two "he asked Dec and Ali

"It's up to Ali "Dec Said Knowing his answer

"Sure." Ali said to him and Knowing it would make Dec happy being with him again

"We won't lose you again" Dec said hugging him slightly

Ant (and Dec) smiled Knowing that slowly but surely (hopefully) is life would be getting back on track all he wanted was everything to go back to normal.

**sequel will be up soon please review**


End file.
